


She lost her first and only love

by laradelay



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: {SHINee/Red Velvet - Angst - Yeri centric }Yeri lost her first and only love. She's wrecked at Jonghyun's funeral. Irene, Seulgi, Wendy and Joy comfort her.





	She lost her first and only love

Yeri cries, she gets desperate and she suffers, but the pain is too excruciating to be borne by a heart so strong and also so weak: she resembles a scared, wrecked and frightened baby girl.

 

“She lost her first and only love” Irene realizes as she walks towards her, so she touches her shoulder and she holds her hand, trying to comfort her in any way even if it’s impossible, “I’m here, Yerim, we’re here” she tells her by whispering directly into her ear to not make her feel alone, neither abandoned nor lonely.

 

Seulgi, Wendy and Joy follow Irene.

 

“Jonghyun-oppa” Yeri murmurs between her trembling, pale and chapped lips, but her voice cracks up shattering into a thousand fragments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jonghyun and for Yeri


End file.
